


Drifting

by Blizzen



Series: There's a place for us all [2]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Gen, Les Mis AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blizzen/pseuds/Blizzen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say that artists require solitude, and now solitude is what he's got.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drifting

Drifting around might seem like fun to some people. Exciting and all that shit. Being free, having no one to answer to, having _nothing_ to answer to. No responsibilities, no nothings. And yeah, perhaps it is freeing for a while, but sooner or later it’s just going to feel just as constrictingandconfiding as everything else.

 

When that happens, what the hell are you supposed to do? To start drifting you need to let go of every single person you’ve ever known, every single thing you’ve ever owned. Because there’s always a reason to drift, and if that reason helped with letting go before you drifted, well good for you. Drifting isn’t easy, and letting go sure as hell isn’t easy either. But to do the first you’ll also have to do the latter, at least to some extent.

 

If you can’t let go, then there’s some trouble up ahead, missy.

 

* * *

 

 

Letting an alcoholic, because that’s what he is, a full-blown alcoholic, (he wouldn’t do anything to get his fix, but he’d do a lot) loose on a drifting trip isn’t exactly the wisest thing to do. It’s actually nowhere near wise. But it’s not as if anything could have stopped him, he needed to get away. At least for some time, perhaps he’ll be back before the month has ended, but he would have the option to keep getting lost in the masses.

 

They say that artists require solitude, and now solitude is what he's got.

And yeah, it was nice, for a while. But then he started to miss people, realising that there was so many things he needed other people to do for him. Getting home from the pub in one piece wasn’t all that easy when there was no one who tried to keep him together.

 

But for how long do artists require their solitude? Solitude is just going to make Grantaire lonely, and lonely is something he’s starting to realise that he can’t handle on his own. Because really, you can be lonely without being alone. Surrounded by people and still feel just as lonely as before.

 

So, after weeks of being on his own Grantaire turns back home. And oh how he wishes that he’d have the guts to go through with it all, though he knows that it’s not likely. Because really, who would want him back now when he’d already left?

 

And then he turns back around again, because he realised that his friends wouldn’t welcome him back if he returned. So he continues to stay away for awhile, until the need to return to them is back again, and he wonders if it would be alright if he went back now. Would they accept him? Would it be too late for him to come back? And once again he wonders if they would even want him to come back.

 

So he continues to stay away, when suddenly the need to be with them again becomes far too great, and he actually returns. And when that happens, he starts to realise that all they ever wanted was to have him back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short, not very happy with it but figured I should post it anyway  
> Any comments or kudos are hugely appreciated  
> If you wish to reach me I can be found on tumblr under the username ishipeveryone


End file.
